Pancakes
by thefatelephanta
Summary: What happens when Cat gets hungry and tries to make breakfast for her and Sam? (This is my first story so sorry for that horrible summary) One-Shot


"Sam! Wake up!" Sam shot up and grabbed the buttersock from next to her bed. "What is it? Robber? Murderer?" Cat giggled and shook her head, "None of the above." Sam groans and puts down the weapon, burying under the covers again. "Wait! Sam!" "What?!" Sam snaps, more than a little grumpy. After all, it's 6 in the morning and she didn't get to bed until 12 last night, due to the fact that she was video chatting with Carly and Freddie.

"I'm huuuuuuuuuungry. Can you make pancakes?" Cat asks sweetly. Sam sighs and sits up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Fine. Wait for me in the kitchen." Cat beams at her, "Kay kay." As she bounces out of the room, Sam collapses back onto the bed and finds herself falling asleep again.

She's awoken by the smell of smoke and the beeping of the fire alarm. "Cat!" Sam jumps out of bed and runs to the kitchen, choking on the thick layer of smoke that's hanging in the room. "Cat!" She hears the red head coughing uncontrollably and quickly grabs the fire extinguisher from the wall. Rushing back to the stove, she opens it and sprays the white foam at the burning pan. Soon the fire goes out and she rushes to open all the windows, the front door, and the patio door.

"S-Sam?" Cat croaks out from her position on the floor. Sam walks over to her and hoists her onto her shoulders, causing Cat to let out a little shriek. "Relax, I'm just moving you to the couch." She sets Cat down and then sits next to her, "What the hell were you doing?!" Sam's frustration comes pouring out as she glares angrily at the other girl.

"I-I wanted to make pancakes and you wouldn't help me." This is the first time Sam's ever been angry with Cat and it scares her so much she almost bursts into tears. She feels her lower lip trembling and she quickly sucks it between her teeth. Sam's gaze softens and the anger that was radiating off of her starts to fade. "Alright, but you know that I don't like you cooking if I'm not around." Cat nods and grabs Sam's hands, staring solemnly into her eyes, "I'm sorry Sam. It'll never happen again."

Sam chuckles and shakes her head, "How about I take you out for pancakes once I'm dressed?" A grin breaks out on Cat's face and Sam feels her stomach grow warm and fuzzy. "YAY!" Cat wraps her arms around Sam's neck and pulls her in for a bone-crushing hug. Sam has to admit, for such a petite girl, Cat is very strong.

As they're pulling away, Cat gently presses her lips against Sam's, murmuring a thank-you against them. Taken by surprise, Sam moves back and topples off the couch. Cat lets out a squeak of shock and stares down at the blonde before running to their room and slamming the door behind her.

Sam stays on the floor for a few moments, fingers pressed against her mouth, remembering the feel of Cat's lips on hers. She bolts up and runs after Cat, bursting into the room and accidentally knocking over the lamp. She straightens the piece of furniture then walks over to Cat's bed. Cat's body is shaking and she can hear her sobs, muffled by the pillow she's pressed her face into.

"Ca-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"F-For kissing you. I shouldn't have and I know you're mad, but please don't move out."

"Whoa there, who said anything about moving out? And I'm not mad at you."

"Well I just thought that you wouldn't want t-to be roommates with somebody who likes you," she hiccups. "You're really nod mad?"

"Cat, look at me."

Cat shakes her head and Sam sighs, "Please?"

Cat keeps her face hidden in the pillow.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Sam lightly tickles Cat's sides and the red head giggles and sits up, turning to Sam and trying to bat her hands away. Their eyes make contact and Cat tries to turn back around but Sam grabs onto her shoulders, preventing her from doing so. Cat settles for looking down at her blankets instead.

"Cat, I could never be mad at you. And I'm not leaving. I promise."

Sam lifts her chin up with her index finger and kisses her. The feel of their lips pressed firmly together fills both of them with a sense of comfort. Sam finds herself pulling Cat onto her lap and placing her hands on her waist while Cat threads her fingers through Sam's soft, blonde hair.

Cat pulls away first, the lack of air starting to make her brain fuzzier than usual. She smiles shyly at Sam and grabs her hands, playing with her fingers. Sam grins and kisses her cheek lightly.

"Sooooooo, pancakes?"

_**A/N: So that was my first time writing faniction. I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
